


A Shared Decision

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is the opportunity to run a new clinic, but is it a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shared Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Voice" Challenge

  
“Well, I think it’s a splendid idea,” Trixie said.  
  
Sister Julienne did not seem so sure, “The principle is good, but we do need to consider the practicalities.”  
  
“Patrick said it would only be for four months, and at the most six, whilst the new staff took over,” Shelagh Turner said.  
  
“I don’t understand why they don’t start the clinic with them anyway,” Patsy commented.  
  
“I should have thought that was obvious,” Nurse Crane replied.  “It’s new, which means the authorities aren’t sure it would work, so they won’t commit the staff.  But if we can prove it will work, they’ll take it on.”  She turned towards Shelagh and gave her a questioning look.  
  
“Patrick’s convinced it would be a good idea, but the authorities’ view is as you say.  Not that he’s said as much, of course.”  
  
“The women would certainly benefit from the clinic,” Sister Evangelina said, “but we’re midwives and this is covering a lot more than we normally do.”  
  
“But it’s not really,” Sister Mary Cynthia said.  “We often talk about all those areas when we do home visits.  This is just a more formal approach and with more information available.”  
  
Sister Julienne looked round the table.  “I take it then we are all agreed this is something we should do.  There remains the need to decide how best to do it.  We have to be sure we can keep it going.  It will serve no purpose if the project fails after two months because we did not make adequate preparation.”  
  
“I am happy to do my part,” Sister Winifred said quietly.  
  
“Oh, definitely,” Trixie added.  She looked round.  “We all are.”  
  
“I have no doubt about that,” Sister Julienne said.  “My main concern is that we shall need someone to take charge of the administration.  There will be record keeping, ordering leaflets, and things of that nature.  If it is to run smoothly it will be important all this is done properly.”  
  
“I could do the administration,” Barbara said.  Everyone turned to look at her.  “I used to do things like that when I helped my father.”  
  
“I understand it is important to colour code such matters,” Sister Monica Joan interjected.  
  
The laughter was led by Nurse Crane, who added, “I shall, of course, be willing to provide any such assistance should you require it.”  
  
Sister Julienne turned to Shelagh.  “In which case, please tell Dr Turner we would be delighted to take on the running of the clinic and that Nurse Gilbert will be accompanying him when he goes for the meeting to finalise details.”  
  
Patsy turned to Barbara, who was sitting next to her.  “Well done you.  I think you’ll do a jolly good job!”  


 


End file.
